Seared Butterfish with Grilled Vegetables
Searing is an excellent way to seal in all the succulent juices of all kinds of meat. The Seared Butterfish with Grilled Vegetables & Lemon Caper Dressing is a mouth-wateringly delicious dish that will tantalize your taste buds with a burst of exotic flavours. Perfectly cooked fish combined with smoky flavours of the grilled vegetables drizzled with the tangy and salty lemon and caper dressing takes to dish to a whole new level and makes you come back for more. Read on to know how to make this dish Michelin style, as served in restaurants like Chatrium Hotel Riverside Bangkok. Preparation time: 30 - 40 minutes Ingredients (feeds 4) Eggplant 1 pc Zucchini 1 pc Carrot, peeled 1 pc Red bell pepper 1 pc Yellow bell pepper 1 pc Green bell pepper 1 pc Olive oil Salt Freshly ground black pepper Mixed herbs (thyme & rosemary chopped) Butterfish (180gr each) 4 pcs Salt Freshly ground black pepper Olive oil Lemon caper dressing (see recipe below) 8 tbs Preparation 1. First cut the Zucchini, eggplant and carrots into circular slices and put them into a bowl and drizzle over some olive oil, powdered herbs, and season with salt and pepper and cook the vegetables on a grill until they are thoroughly cooked and until they get nice grill marks. 2. Next place the bell peppers in another bowl and seasoning it with salt, pepper herbs and a drizzle of olive oil and roast them in the oven till cooked. 3. Remove the bell peppers from the oven, let it cool down, peel and de-seed and cut them into different shapes as same as the vegetables. 4. Season the fish as same as the vegetables and cook the fish on a griddle with a little bit of olive oil until it’s adequately cooked and satisfactorily browned. 5. Arrange the grilled vegetables one after the other nicely on the plate and place the fish next to the arranged vegetable. Rain slightly the dressing over and around the fish and serve hot with a glass of red wine on the side. Lemon-Caper Dressing Olive oil 100 ml Lemon confit, chopped (see recipe below) 1 tbs Lemon, juiced 1 pc Tomato, concasse 2 pcs Capers 1 tbs Herbs, mixed, chopped (dill, parsley, tarragon) 1 tbs Salt & Pepper Preparation · Simply add all the ingredients into a bowl and mix them thoroughly checking the seasoning. Lemon Confit Lemons 5-6 pcs Sugar 500 gr Water 500 ml Description Lemon Confit is a concoction of soggy lemon peel and juice; it is an extremely versatile ingredient which can be added to almost all kinds of food items to impart a lemony zingy and tangy flavour. The variety of food that Lemon Confit can be infused includes blended salad dressings, dips, garlic hummus, pureed soups and even dressings for meat and fish. Preparation 1. Add sugar and water into a saucepan and bring it to a boil. 2. Lower the heat and let it simmer for 2 minutes until the sugar is fully dissolved. 3. Wash the lemons and trim from both ends about half a centimetre and cut into thin slices removing the seeds. 4. Place the lemons on a baking pan in rows adding the sugar syrup mildly over the slices and then place a baking paper on top of the lemon and cover the pan with foil. (randomly prick the baking paper with a knife before placing it over the pan this allows additional moisture to escape). 5. Bake for 30-40 minutes until the lemon slices become translucent and sugar becomes syrupy. 6. Let it cool and refrigerate it in a jar or a bottle in its syrup.